Sins amongnst men
by Guardian's Robot
Summary: They walk amongst us, They look like us. But They hate us. Sins, Homunculi, abominations...  What happens though when two of them abandon all the sins uphold.    This is Sathreal's story Sins in disguise. I have adopted it.
1. Chapter 1

Human: Subject to, or indicative, of the weaknesses, imperfections, and fragility associated with humans; a member of the homo sapiens or mankind.

Humans have wandered around this planet for as long as we can recall. Living our lives day in and day out just trying to manage and get by till it is our time to go (_**die**_?). Humans strive to find meaning and purpose in this plane, maybe through good deeds or, for some, horrific acts. What humanity is not aware of though is that there is a type of super humans, aliens really trying to persuade us one way or another, which, according to certain rules, is most firmly forbidden. They are known as Homunculi. Most are evil and hate Humans and wish for nothing more than to destroy the Human race, some sadistically longing to destroy them one by one. They have human looks but are really another being entirely; they are a sin incarnated. Each one has special abilities and are equally devious. However, most are relatively harmless despite all that. That is...except the Elite Seven. They are immortal, for if one dies, another homunculus is chosen to replace them, gaining their abilities and inheriting their personalities. A certain way to tell a human and a homunculus apart is by the mark of an Ouroborous.

**AIB Case Files**

**Lust**: Normally appears as a voluptuous raven-haired harlot who will deceive men to get what she wants. Highly intelligent and manipulative, Lust is known to lure unsuspecting victims to their unknown boss who is known only as Father to use as he sees fit and then dispose of their bodies soon after. Her black gloved fingers are able to extend to long lengths and become sharp and knife-like, commonly used as a spear and can impale any being to their untimely death. Ouroborous tattoo is located, ironically enough, right between her breasts.

**Gluttony:** Currently a bulbous and overly chubby bald man with a rather simple child-like mind. He can consume any matter regardless of size. His mouth can expand and consume things as large as a house. His new incarnation, although entirely devoted and loyal to his "siblings", seems to show no true disdain for humans. He will, however, do whatever his siblings tell him. He is most commonly seen with Lust. Approach with extreme caution, especially when he is in an blind rage or feeding frenzy. Ouroborous is on his tongue.

**Wrath: **Middle aged looking man with an eye patch covering up his Ouroborous tattoo, which is on his left eye in place of iris or pupil. Is known to be a master swordsman and strategist. Despite haggard looks is still one of the youngest. Also, contrary to his name, is one of the calmest of the Elite Sins. He is known to do odd end things even give gifts to the enemy. Not to be trusted due to his position as leader of one of the most powerful countries, Japan.

**Sloth: **Form unknown, as is tattoo location. No known pattern of body style used.

**Pride:** Prefers to inhabit brilliant, young, good looking boys. Currently suspected to inhabit a rich young boy named Selim or one of the street thieving Elric brothers. Abilities unknown. Ouroborous location unknown. Personality: clearly takes his name seriously and is known to think to highly of himself. Overall a mysterious sin or perhaps more clever in hiding in the shadows.

**Greed: **AWOL from Elite Sins, is potential ally for the AIB. Is considered a traitor to the Elite 7. Rarely goes by his sin name, rather by the reincarnated sins real name, Ling. Has bulletproof skin seemingly impenetrable. Doesn't take anything seriously. Not considered a threat. Ouroborous located on left hand. Special reward to whoever can locate and capture him for reinforcement and leverage. Reward also available for any information leading to capture or coercion.

**Envy: **A genderless Sin with uncertain motives or whose side he is really on. Able to take the form of anyone he commits to memory. However, the one form he/she prefers is a teen of no discernible gender with long black (almost green) wispy hair and semi-muscular build (see picture for reference). Considered very dangerous and sadistic. Has extreme disdain for humans and yet only tolerates his own kind. More of a loner.

It is the duty of the Alchemist in Black (underground secret organization to the protection of humanity from the sins and other non-human creatures) to infiltrate and contain or destroy all sins in order to take down Their leader (father) down therefore ensuring the safety of the Human race.

Note: No, repeat no, AIB agent can let humanity know of our presence. It is vital to not only the world but the agency that we stay hidden and secret.

**End of File**

* * *

><p>Roy put the file down on his desk on top of the pile of paperwork he had yet to read and sign and yawned lazily. He sighed as he picked up the files containing information on the boy, Selim, and on the Elric brothers. Could one of them really be Pride? Who knew... He only knew that the task of researching and finding the Sin Pride had unfortunately fallen on him. It was believed that, since Pride was only recently just reborn, he would easily be impressionable and pliant. If they could find him now, before the Sins found him and convince him otherwise, then they could bring him onto their side and make taking Father down so much easier.<p>

It was, after all, all about pitting foes and colleagues against each other in a way that would prove favourable for The Alchemists In Black. It was all so boring and political in Roy's opinion. If he had a choice he wouldn't even be working for these idiots but... he had blackmail put against him...black mail that could put him in prison or worse; to death. Now three years working here he found he had another reason to continue working here... power and lots of it. If he worked here long enough he could eventually get promoted to a position where blackmail and force wouldn't even work on him. No, someday he was going to be the one controlling them not the other way around. He was so close to another promotion too… If he could just succeed in this new Pride investigation, then he would surely get one. After all, how tough could it be to investigate an eight year old, a fourteen year old, and a fifteen year old? This mission was going to be as easy as pie. His promotion, though, would taste ten times sweeter.

* * *

><p>Selim looked disdainfully at the children playing around him. How could anyone play such trivial games such as tag or kick ball? Two boys came over giggling and asked him to play. He shook his head firmly before he looked back down at the book he was holding. "I'd rather not but thanks anyway." he said stiffly. "Fools." he muttered to himself as the two disappointed kids hurried away back to their game.<p>

If he wanted to he could just as easily beat them all to a pulp, but why bother? They weren't worth his time. He was too full of Pride after all.

Two golden haired boys hurried determinedly down the streets and into an ally as they tried to avoid the police who were after them. They were able to effortlessly blend into the shadows of the alleyway in clear day light and the policemen ran right past them and into another alleyway. Once they were sure that they were gone the two boys smiled triumphantly at each other. Once again they had eluded these foolish French policemen. France, as it turned out, was becoming an ideal hotspot to get merchandise, stolen merchandise that is. They had only been in Paris for two weeks and yet they had already managed to steal over fifty-thousand pounds worth of artefacts and jewellery. They were doing much better here than they were in America. Not that it mattered where they were, they were the best of the best, no thieves were better than them. The world was full of fools who knew nothing of their true identities. They were known worldwide as the Shadow Thieves.

It amused them both that they were described as adult men. If only the world knew that they were all being duped by two teenagers, teens no older than fifteen. Today, however, they had, in broad daylight, tried stealing food at a local market place. They had succeeded, of course, but two police men had spotted the long haired teen when he got greedy and tried to grab some extra éclairs.

The golden braided haired teen grinned mischievously as he handed the taller haired teen an éclair. "For you, Alphonse." The shorter, braided boy said almost reverently. The taller boy only shook his head as he took it from his brother. "Edward... I know éclairs are good but did you really have to push your luck?" Alphonse asked wryly.

Edward leaned against the brick wall behind him and seemed to contemplate his brother's question for a moment before he turned to smile up at his taller but younger brother. "Yes... yes I did." He smirked conceitedly.

"To think that people wonder who is older." Alphonse mocked just as conceitedly.

"Ten months is hardly that much apart." Edward said indifferently as he stuffed his face with another éclair. "Hey Al, I have an idea, let's steal the Mona Lisa. Tomorrow." He said eagerly with a disturbingly cherubic smile.

Edward, despite being a boy, had an awfully feminine and slender body. His lithe and small frame only helped to accentuate it further. His long golden hair didn't help it either. He however didn't complain nor really comment on his somewhat girly looks. What he hated, however, was when people commented on his size. It hurt his pride immensely. The one thing most noticed right away though was neither his size nor his perfect beauty, rather his strangely golden eyes, Eyes that seemed to read your heart, your mind, maybe your very soul, eyes that seemed to reflect whatever he was feeling at the moment.

Alphonse was at least five inches taller than his brother, but his much darker golden hair was cut short in more boyish manner, going just past his ears. Although not a very muscular person, he still had a decent five pack and was graced with boyish good looks that were filled with knowledge and kindness, complete with a warm smile that could win just about anyone over. His dark amber eyes had an ever watchful glint to them. However, they seemed to constantly be glancing over at his brother with a firmly protective and possessive glint to them.

The two loved each other in more ways than one could care to describe. Either would do anything for the other. Alphonse in particular was nearly wrapped around Ed's finger. If he wanted to steal the Mona Lisa then, by all the gods, they were going to steal it.

They stole for numerous reasons, to get money; to keep them alive and somewhat content. They also stole for a hobby... for fun, and also, more importantly, simply because they could. If they found out someone was going to steal say, The British Crown Jewels or the rare Blue Carbuncle, well, then they would beat said person to it and steal it ten times better than the other would. Why? Because they were the best obviously, no one could do anything better than them.

One thing they had going for them besides their obvious talent and superiority was that they had special abilities that most seemingly didn't have. They could do things that were unusual, mold things and make them explode with just a clap of the hand. They could blend into the shadows and become invisible to the others around them. They were both also, on top of all that, highly resourceful and intelligent. The way they saw it, no one was more fit for thievery and spying than them.

Prideful? Why yes it was..all their purposes were... they were Pride in the flesh, in more ways than they were ever proud to admit. They were more ashamed really...

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he and his girlfriend Riza boarded the ship heading straight for Paris. He had decided to have his man Havoc look into Selim while he searched for the two brats in Paris. His girlfriend, Riza, who was also his right hand woman, had insisted and ordered that she was coming along. Roy was an irresponsible and misguided man. Without her, who knows if he would even eat? Besides, there were an awful lot of slutty women in Paris… She needed to keep a tight leash on her man.<p>

"Just think Riza; we're going to Paris! We are going to have to go to the art museum and see the Eiffel tower," Roy said thoughtfully.

"Sir, may I remind you that we are on a important mission," Riza reminded him disapprovingly.

"Eh, true, but really do we have to look for them right away?" Roy asked pleadingly. He really didn't feel like spending the whole time working. He had to get some fun in.

"Well fine, but only because I want to go see the Mona Lisa." Riza gave in reluctantly. She, however, was not going to let him relax the whole time. No, they were going to focus on the job at hand as well. Her Roy could not afford to fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean Havoc fixed his black shades and straitened out his stander issue black suit and black tie. He was one of the few agents who really had no alchemical ability what so ever. No he was accepted into the agency for his expertise in short and long range it was his loyalty to his long time friend Mustang that ended up convincing him to join. Roy's Best friend Maes Hughes an Ex police man joined soon after. Maes and Havoc had vowed to stay in this place for so long as Roy stayed and pledged to help in whatever way they could to ensure Roy reached his goals.. so now here Havoc was smoking his cigarette and watching a snotty brat sit under a tree at a local children's park.

Havoc took another drag of his smokes as he continued to spy on the small dark haired boy that was known as Selim...so far This kid was considered to be rather boring. All the kid seemed to do was belittle others and read. finally he saw that the kid was leaving and crushed his cigarette under the heal of his boot. "Well, here goes nothing, lets see what he is up to now." Havoc sighed.

* * *

><p>Edward smiled as he folded his hands in Alphonse's. Together they walked through the museum. It was the day they had planned to do the job. As always they liked to get a good idea of their surroundings and any possible cameras or alarms. Also there was nothing more calming than a museum. Both Edward and Alphonse have always loved to go to them since they were kids. It was always so peaceful. Historical and national art museums were always Edward's favourite place right next to the library.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ever since Ed could remember Alphonse had always been sure to bring him to one whenever their mother was home from on one of her...'jobs'. Their mother for the most part ignored them and left them to themselves so that she could help out her friends with corrupt goings-on. Their mother was a monster you see. A beautiful but sadistic woman who enjoyed nothing more than killing and corrupting man kind. She went by a number of aliases but her true name was Sloth. One of the rare Seven deadly sins. Curiously enough though despite her origin she been able to conceive not one but two children with a former lover of hers. She probably would've had more kids were it not for the fact that she soon enough had decided that after Ed and Al were both born less than a year apart that having a relationship was too hard... so she killed him.<em>

_She was cruel to the two boys and if it wasn't for the Sin Barren, the two wouldn't have survived to live through infancy. She had taken care of them up till the day Ed turned 10..after which she had disappeared only to have her body turn up in the sewers two days later. After which their mother became increasingly more violent with them to the point of beating them almost daily. She even went as far as to ridicule Edward and Alphonse and put them in... compromising situations. They would even be sent to try and help with jobs making them do cruel things that neither were comfortable with._

_Finally one day Alphonse could stand it no more. He watched Ed cower in a corner nearby as Sloth used her liquid hand to suffocate him while her other, solid, hand violently shook him. All the while belittling him and yelling at him for attempting to disobey her. Only hours earlier he had been sent to please another Sin named Envy but when Alphonse had caught whiff of what she was planning he was furious. No one could touch His brother like that no one. He had lied to Ed about what was all going on and told him that their mum had changed locations. The blissfully oblivious Ed had left to the other location unaware that he had just avoided being deflowered. Now two hours later Edward was being punished for Alphonse's Lie and it was killing him._

_"You worthless little bitch. Can't you listen?" She demanded not expecting an answer. for He was not able to one. He spent the whole time just concentrating on reading. He turned his pained gold eyes up and glared defiantly at her. "Don't act like you have balls Ed. You know you are really more of a girl than a boy pretty much the only think you lack is breasts." She scoffed as she kicked him in the stomach causing him to keel over and vomit. Alphonse's dark-gold eyebrows furrowed furiously and without thinking twice he barrelled into her knocking her over just as she was about to land Ed with another kick. Edward was finally released from her suffocating clutches and fell unconscious in a crumpled heap._

_Sloth was surprised at first to see Alphonse attacking her but than smiled cruelly. "Dear, you wouldn't hurt your own mother would you?" SHe asked as she licked her lips. _

_Alphonse stared apathetically at her for a moment before he clapped his hands together. "I have no mother." He said simply before he placed his hands on the woman causing her to turn body to turn to it's liquid form and than slowly evaporate._

_"Noooo!" Sloth screamed in agony. Writhing in agony waves of gas boiling off her diminishing form her screams becoming more frantic until at last they stopped. Her still solid eyes turned to Alphonse almost pleadingly._

_"No one touches Edward but me." Alphonse said calmly as he turned and went to pick up his brother who was still out like a light. Ed's breathing was ragged but other than that his face was blank. Alphonse carefully carried his brother away from that accursed place. He found an alleyway where he hid easily in the shadows, it was after all talent of theirs. They could hide nearly anywhere so long as there was a shadow nearby. He sat there and held his brother safely close to him and played with his long golden hair. He would protect Edward with all he had and more from this day forward. Together they would live in peace doing whatever they wanted together. No more would they associate themselves with any of the sins. they weren't worth either Ed's or his time._

_He was awoken from his musings by Edward's mumblings. Edward soon opened his eyes and looked around frantically. "Where..is she...?" He asked nervously. _

_"She's gone, she won't be bothering us anymore." Alphonse said softly as he pulled his shaking brother close. Edward sobbed softly as he clutched Alphonse close. "I thought I was going to die Al." He wailed._

_"No one will harm you Brother, not while I am around." Alphonse said firmly._

_"Promise?" Edward asked softly as he cuddled in closer to Al._

_"Promise." Alphonse said as he pulled Edward closer. " You and I will be together forever."_

* * *

><p>Edward pulled Alphonse into the food court and looked from him to a pasta stand and back again. "Let me guess you want some ramen?" Alphonse asked amused.<p>

"Oh~ you know me so well Al." Edward said as he stared hungrily at the stand. His mouth already watering. The smells of all the foods seemed to pale in comparison the smell of the ramen stand at the far side of the food court. The warm smell of the chicken stock and the cooking vegetables drowned the pair in it's inviting way. The only other smells capable of doing such feats to the two boys were hot, sweet tea or a particularly strong black coffee.

* * *

><p>Roy looked disinterestedly around the museum as his girlfriend clung to his arm and looked around excitedly. Normally she was so much more composed but the scenery and art were enough to bring out the inner girl inside her. "Oh, and just over there is the Mona Lisa." She said as she pointed over to where the painting hung. They both strolled over to it to admire it. Neither noticing two golden haired boys dressed in simple blue jeans and white shirts approach from behind. Both were looking around intently at everything around them.<p>

When they finally reached the actual painting The long haired boy rudely pushed Roy aside. "Move it, old man, and let the beautiful and handsome people see it first." He said roughly. "Alphonse beautiful goes first. " The boy smirked as he himself stepped forth to glance intently up at the picture. "Yes I was right this is the original, Al." He said smugly.

Roy stared at the two curiously. They looked familiar. Had he seen them before? The taller boy was wearing blue jeans and a a white dress shirt. His golden hair was slightly darker than the shorter one who was wearing blue jeans and a white and red striped shirt. His really long hair was down and framed his rather..girly pale features.

"Let me see." Alphonse said as he politely walked past Roy and Riza to look closely at it as well. He even went so far as to touch it gently.. "Yeah, it is. Well, lets get going Ed." Alphonse said gently grabbing Ed's hand. "well have a nice day." Alphonse said politely. "Al~ I wanted to look at it some more." Edward whined.

"We are going to see it plenty later." Alphonse said patiently. Alphonse had seen Roy staring at them out of the corner of his eyes and frankly he didn't like it, there was something suspicious about him and that girl. Edward however had been to engrossed in the painting to notice much of anything. Oh well he would tell Edward about it when they were at a safer distance.

* * *

><p>Riza looked over at Roy expectantly. "Roy? Aren't we going to follow them?" She asked roughly.<p>

"What? Why?" Roy asked confused.

"Those two are the Elric brothers!" Riza said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shit. I knew they looked familiar." Roy cursed clapping himself for his stupidity. The two of them hurried to catch up with the two boys but to their surprise the two were already gone. Thinking that they left the two of them hurried out the door. when the door closed behind them the brothers smirked as they stepped out from around a corner and smirked.

"Your right Alphonse, that old man _is_ after us. We'll need to keep an eye out for him" Edward said narrowly.

Alphonse smiled lustfully as he watched Edward brush his long golden hair. At the moment Ed looked more like his girl side and it was tantalizing. No one else but him and a few of the sins knew of Edward's... "special" condition. He was only about 30% man.

Many had argued what his actual gender is. Just looking at him he looked like a chest-less woman however when he spoke he sounded like a boy before puberty. He however did honestly have a member however small and he had a vagina. Yes, Edward was actually a unisex. He was according to the doctors he was about 70% woman and fully able to bear children. However despite all that, he preferred that people called him a boy..Unlike girls, boys were harder to take advantage of no one messed with a boy but it was painfully obvious however that his inner girl would take over him as much as it could,he was after all mainly a girl. He would from time to time even wear those fancy black or red dresses that he loved so much.

His condition actually made sense to Alphonse; Edward or Edwina as he was sometimes called was after all the Sin Pleasure. The fact that he was both genders only made sense. Ed was the prime example of rare exquisite and almost ethereal beauty. Alphonse on the other hand was more manly and boyish. He was Edward's protector or perhaps his champion. He hoarded his brother/sister and greedily clutched him close to his heart and side. He longed for nothing else than to be by Ed's side. He couldn't help it,he couldn't deny his nature any more than he could deny that the world turned or deny the stars.

For while Ed was Pleasure, Alphonse was Desire or Covet as he liked to think, for he made sure no one else could touch his treasure. Neither liked to refer to each other by those names. It had been a long time, since they were just the young age of four they decided to pick different names. Hence they went from being Pleasure and Desire to Edward and Alphonse. The names... just seemed to suit them. Although they never forgot their true names, the markings on their flesh would never let them forget. Alphonse subconsciously fingered his red Ouroborous on his lower right hand side. No, this birthmark was a constant reminder. He glanced up at Ed who was still absent mindedly brushing his hair and wondered what was going on in his head.

"Edo, it's almost time to go. Want me to braid your hair?" Alphonse asked softly.

Edward deftly stood up and walked over to his brother handing him the brush and a couple black ponytails. Alphonse smiled and Edward happily sat in Alphonse's lap as he allowed Alphonse to comb his fingers through the golden locks. He started to braid it with precision and care, making sure there was no stray hair, aside for Edward's side bangs. As Al braided, Edward kicked his legs and hummed softly to himself, loving every minute of the younger sibling's attention.


End file.
